totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Jail Broken
Another constructed building this time is a jail, with nine cells waiting for the contestants. Their challenge is to escape from their cell by tunneling out and getting over the fence. It all depends on well they can focus, trick the warden, and get over a fence that's been overcharged. Plot The remaining contestants compete in their next challenge: escape from prison. All of them are placed in individual cells, and they'll have to find a way to escape without being caught. Chef Hatchet will patrol the cells every thirty minutes in order to find any clues of possible breakouts. One by one, all the contestants are busted by Chef and taken to the losers area (the cafeteria). There, Chris give the contestants some mail from home, and Ezekiel receives something that catches Heather's attention. In the end, Noah and Beth were the last two remaining contestants. Thinking that they'll never make it, and since there are still twelve hours until the challenge ends, Chris was about to end the challenge, right before the alarm warned that they were about to escape. Beth successfully escaped, but Noah landed on the electric fence. At the end of the day, Noah was unanimously voted off so he could get the medical treatment he needed, but the bookworm didn't leave without giving Chris some electric payback first. That night, Ezekiel examined his mail: a picture of a very ugly Heather in her tween years, and a note from her brother Damien in which he pleaded Ezekiel to change her for good. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 Quotes *'Noah' - "It's weird seeing a guy cry when missing his family. Coming from a family of nine, it's nice to be away from them. Still... it's more crowded here!" *'Noah' - "I... bzzt! ... am gonna... -bzzzt!-... sue you... -bzzt!-... for over nine thousand!" Confessional Catch Phrases 1. Freshly squeezed! 2. Still not fully awake 3. I thought it was the CURSE of Wawanakwa Island? 4. Oh, the harshness 5. Seen first off on the internet! 6. Wait, how are the campers using this? 7. Not as comfy as a sofa, but we try 8. Prison is hell 9. Chef really gets into character, don't he? 10. Flinging it? Ewwww 11. Raising an eyebrow back 12. Busted! 13. Think she knows who that photo is of? 14. No one burrows into here 15. Use the spork, Luke X2 16. Watt was that for? Trivia *This is the second time in Total Drama history that someone has been voted off due to personal injury (and ironically, the other half of NoCo). *Surprisingly, Izzy does not win this challenge even though she is rather good at getting out of tight spaces. *Chris suffers his second injury at the Voting Ceremony (Noah tricks him into shaking hands and zaps him good). *This is the second episode of TDC that includes a parody of the infamous "Over 9000" scene from the American dub of Dragonball Z, the first being "TDC No Jitsu". It helps that TKN is confirmed to be a fan of DBZ. *This is the first episode where the eliminated camper is voted out unanimously. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes